yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
Nick is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. He appears in both Duel World (DM) and Duel World (GX). Additionally, he cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. He can also be dueled in Tag Duel Tournament and Duel Island: -Gladiator-. Gallery Profile-DULI-Nick.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Nick.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-Nick.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Nick Summons "Airknight Parshath", he announces "I Summon Airknight Parshath!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Airknight Parshath!" ** When Nick activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Airknight Parshath's effect activates! I draw 1 card!" * Whenever Nick Summons "Blade Knight", he announces "I Summon Blade Knight!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Blade Knight!" * Whenever Nick Summons "Chimeratech Overdragon", he announces "I Special Summon Chimeratech Overdragon!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack you with Chimeratech Overdragon!" * Whenever Nick Summons "Glow-Up Bulb", he announces "I Summon Glow-Up Bulb!" * Whenever Nick activates the first effect of "Mathematician", he announces "Mathematician's effect activates! I send 1 Level 4 or lower monster to the Graveyard!" ** When Nick activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "Mathematician's effect activates! I draw 1 card!" * Whenever Nick activates the effect of "Sinister Serpent", he announces "Sinister Serpent's effect activates! I return this card to the hand!" * Whenever Nick activates the effect of "Summoner Monk", he announces "Summoner Monk's effect activates! I Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my Deck!" Spell/Trap (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever Nick activates "Birthright" he announces "I activate Birthright! I Special Summon 1 Normal monster from the Graveyard!" * Whenever Nick activates "Burden of the Mighty" he announces "I activate Burden of the Mighty! Your monsters' ATK points decrease depending on their levels!" * Whenever Nick activates "Chain Disappearance" he announces "Chain Disappearance! I banish a monster with 1000 or less ATK points along with other cards with that same name!" * Whenever Nick activates "Compulsory Evacuation Device" he announces "I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device! I return 1 monster to the hand!" * Whenever Nick activates "Emergency Teleport" he announces "I activate Emergency Teleport! I Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my Deck!" * Whenever Nick activates "Inspiration" he announces "I activate Inspiration! A monster gains 700 ATK points!" * Whenever Nick activates "Instant Fusion" he announces "I activate Instant Fusion! I Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster!" * Whenever Nick activates "Legendary Sword" he announces "I activate Legendary Sword! A Warrior-Type monster gains 300 ATK and DEF points!" * Whenever Nick activates "Malevolent Catastrophe" he announces "I activate Malevolent Catastrophe! I destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field!" * Whenever Nick activates "Monster Reborn" he announces "I activate Monster Reborn! I Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard!" * Whenever Nick activates "Shield Crush" he announces "I activate Shield Crush! I destroy 1 monster in Defense Position!" * Whenever Nick activates "Solemn Warning" he announces "Solemn Warning! I negate a card's activation and destroy it!" or "Solemn Warning! I negate your monster's summoning and destroy that card!" * Whenever Nick activates "Zoma the Spirit" he announces "I activate Zoma the Spirit! I Special Summon this card!" ** When activating the effect of that card, he announces "Zoma the Spirit's effect activates! You take damage equal to the ATK points of the monster that destroyed this card!"